1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to bird feeders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a shield capable of inhibiting squirrels from eating bird seed from a bird feeder.
2. Background Information
Devices for inhibiting squirrels from eating bird seed from a bird feeder are well known. Typical devices include a cone-shaped plate located either above or below a bird feeder to block the path of the squirrel to the feeder. Squirrels, however, tend to easily by pass these plates.
Other devices include a mechanical system, coupled to a perch, which operates to close off access to the bird seed if the weight placed on the perch is greater than the weight of the birds to be fed. Thus, a squirrel's weight will close the gate to the bird feeder, denying the squirrel access thereto. Being mechanical systems, however, the parts thereof are subject to malfunction, as well as to corrosion by the elements.